


007. hypnosis/mind control

by spiralstreet (bertee)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Humiliation, Mind control roleplay, Multi, Petplay, Threesome - F/F/F, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/spiralstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Oh, please," Danneel says, grinning. "You got wet the first time Adrianne even suggested mind control roleplay. Don't pretend you have standards now."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	007. hypnosis/mind control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt "hypnosis/mind control". See tags for content notes.

"Okay, you know the rules?"

Gen nods. They've been over it enough times but this kind of play is new so she repeats them, more for Danneel and Adrianne's benefit than her own. "I do whatever you say with no hesitation. If I say not to anything or take too long, we stop."

"Otherwise it ends when you come," Adrianne says, crossing her legs underneath herself on the couch. She wiggles her fingers and teases, "The magical mind control spell is broken by orgasms."

Gen laughs. "I'm pretty sure you're supposed to turn me on," she says. "Not make me think this is more ridiculous than I already do."

"Oh, please," Danneel says, grinning. "You got wet the first time Adrianne even suggested mind control roleplay. Don't pretend you have standards now."

She has a point. Gen shrugs. "Fine," she says, standing in front of the couch where Adrianne and Danneel are sprawled together. "I guess I'm ready when you are."

"Sure?"

Adrianne's voice takes on a firmer note, telling Gen this is the last check she'll be getting, but Gen nods anyway. "I'm sure."

"Okay," Adrianne says, smiling bright. "Let's get started."

"Cluck like a chicken," Danneel says instantly.

Gen's cheeks heat at the childish humiliation but she doesn't hesitate to obey.

"Louder," Danneel says. "Three times."

Gen complies, keeping her eyes forward and her body still. Danneel chuckles, amused rather than mocking, but soon changes tack with her commands. "Take all your clothes off except your panties."

It's sooner than Gen expected -- she was prepared for more humiliation while she was still dressed -- but a buzz goes through her at not knowing what's coming. Conscious of their eyes on her, she pulls off her socks and then steps out of her jeans before pulling her tee up over her head. Her bra and panties are matching white and her tits spill free when she reaches behind her to unhook the bra and drop it to the floor.

Sticking out her leg, Adrianne kicks her clothes aside and tosses something in Gen's direction. "Put this on."

Fighting the urge to stop and inspect the item, she slides it on straight away, hooking her arms through the sleeves. It's a deep red, close to the color of Danneel's hair, and fits around her like a bra. The front hangs open and she catches a lace that Adrianne tosses in her direction with the instruction, "As tight as it'll go."

It's only when she starts threading the lace through the front of the top that she realizes its effect. She's the smallest of the three of them and the top's tight on her, meaning they must've bought it for the occasion. It fastens up like a corset, pulling her breasts together and crushing them tight against her chest, and when she finishes the final bow, she's reluctantly impressed by how much cleavage she's now showing off.

It's tight enough for her to feel the restriction with every breath. The sheen of sweat is already building up on her chest as she looks at Danneel and Adrianne for more orders and finds them staring at her tits instead.

"How does it feel?" Adrianne asks, somewhere between curious and concerned.

Gen answers with instant honesty. "Tight."

"Too tight?"

She shakes her head. As compressed as her breasts are, it's still on the right side of painful. "No."

"Good." Adrianne beams. "Now get on all fours and moo like a cow."

Gen drops down to the carpet and obeys. The position makes her feel the tightness of the bra more since instead of hanging down, her breasts are still pinned in place, but she tries to ignore it as she holds her head up to keep her face and her tits visible. She's into animal play in general, likes the buzz of being treated like a pet for a while, but the verbal aspect alone brings an unexpected rush of shame.

Judging by the clench of her pussy, that's not currently a bad thing.

On the couch, Danneel and Adrianne each hold up a tapered buttplug as Danneel says, "Pick one, baby."

They're the same size, one a dark blue and one purple, but it's the tail pieces dangling from the base which set them apart from each other. Gen's worn them both more than once but she doesn't know whether she's trying to maximise or minimise the day's embarrassment when she makes a quick choice and nods to the plug in Danneel's hand. "That one."

The rubber curl of the pig tail dances as Danneel inspects the plug but Gen can't help but smile when Adrianne tosses the other plug to her. "Suck that for me."

Knowing she should've seen that coming -- what's the point of mind control roleplay if not to have her do what they want? -- Gen puts the plug into her mouth and sucks greedily. It's not as long as a dick but the base is thick, forcing her to stretch wide around it while she gets it as wet as she can. The rubber tail on the end bounces in her field of vision, curving upward like the dog's tail that it's imitating, and Gen focuses on the task at hand, letting herself get carried along rather than stopping to overthink.

Her chest feels tight as she pulls in breaths through her nose and she looks up when a tube of lube lands between her hands.

"Put the plug in your ass," Danneel says. Her legs are spread now and Gen's gaze flickers to where her hand is clearly busy inside her panties. "You get a treat when you're done."

"Put your panties in your mouth before you start," Adrianne adds, before settling back next to Danneel to watch.

Gen does it without complaint. The tail bobs in her mouth as she works her panties down her legs but she barely allows herself to pause for breath between taking the plug out of her mouth and pushing the panties in. As small as they are, they still fill her up, stuffing her cheeks with fabric and letting the taste of her wet pussy slide over her tongue. 

The plug rests on the floor beside her as she turns around and raises her ass in the air. The lube is cold when she squeezes it out of the tube, coating two fingers, but since she hasn't been told to warm it up, she forces herself to use it as it is. Her panties absorb the gasp she lets out when she reaches back to smear the cool lube over herself but she can't hide her shiver as it touches the rim of her hole.

She hears a quiet moan from Danneel as she works both lube-slicked fingers into her ass, stretching herself open with relative ease. With her back arched, legs spread and ass in the air, there's no hiding how wet her cunt in and she tries not to think about how badly she wants to play with her pulsing clit. Instead she focuses on not drooling around her panties and on fucking herself open on her fingers in preparation for the plug.

Her ass is tight as it clenches around her but the muscles relax with every thrust and wriggle of her fingers inside herself. She crooks them, moving in tight little circles to loosen her ass up, and she groans into her panties as she fucks them in and out of herself all the way to the knuckle. Her tits ache, pushed out against her top as she reaches back to finger her ass, but Gen doesn't allow herself to touch them as she lets her fingers slip free and reaches for the plug.

She can't stifle her gasp as it goes in. The tip slides in easily but broadens faster than she remembers, forcing her to push her ass back into it. She's pretty sure she hears Danneel come but any pride she feels is swallowed by the stretch and burn of her ass as she pushes the bottom curve of the plug in past the ring of muscle with one final shove. It settles inside her, filling her ass enough to make her moan, and she keeps her knees spread wide at the feel of the base and the tail resting between her cheeks.

"Who's a good girl?" Danneel says. Her voice is weak, confirming Gen's assumptions about her orgasm, but it's a question and Gen has to answer. Danneel and Adrianne can come as many times as they want before this is over.

"I am," she says around the panties. 

She isn't sure if her face is hot with shame or pride but decides she doesn't need to think about that when she hears footfalls on the carpet beside her.

"Do you want a reward?" Adrianne asks softly. 

Her voice is sweetness and light but Gen's played this game often enough to know that a reward isn't always as enjoyable as she would think. She knows it's too early for her to be allowed to come but her mind jumps between various 'reward' possibilities -- _fucking, bootlicking, orgasm denial, maybe even a dog biscuit_ \-- before remembering to answer the question. "Yes, please."

The answer is muffled by her panties but she looks up as Adrianne pulls them slowly out of her mouth. As glad as she is to have them gone, she can feel the smears of drool and spit on her face from where they were pulled out. 

She keeps her hands on the floor, unable to wipe it away without permission, and breathes through the heat pooling in her gut.

The tail bobs as Adrianne turns her around so she's on all fours parallel to the couch. Adrianne's hand slides through her hair in a teasing pet and Gen yields to the touch, almost wishing she was wearing her leash. 

She wriggles once Adrianne gets her in position, clenching around the plug to stop it falling out, but she blinks when she sees a cupcake sitting a plate in front of her. 

"Bark for me, baby," Adrianne says, petting Gen's hair. "Tell me how much you want your reward."

As rewards go, a cupcake is a pretty awesome one and Gen barks eagerly. Her embarrassment recedes a little as she settles into the more familiar headspace of petplay and she looks up at Adrianne as she lets out another woof.

"Good girl," Adrianne says, patting her on the head before moving over to join Danneel on the couch. "Now put your hands behind your back and enjoy your reward."

The catch doesn't come as that much of a surprise.

Gen spreads her knees wider as she puts her hands behind her back and leans down. The plug forces her to hold her ass in the air or risk it falling out and so she rests her weight on her tits and shoulders as she makes an attempt at eating the cupcake. 

It's delicious, enough to make her groan with happiness even as frosting smears over her nose and chin. She takes bite after bite, enjoying the mindless pleasure of it in despite of the mess she's making of herself. The rubber tail attached to her plug bounces and she hears Adrianne and Danneel's amused murmurs as she wags her tail for their enjoyment. 

"Lick the plate clean," Danneel says. "We wouldn't want you to miss out on any of your reward."

If Gen's honest, she would've licked the plate anyway. She laps at the last crumbs and smears of frosting, inadvertently adding to the mess when her nose or chin brushes the plate. By the end, the plate is cleaner than her face though and she sees Adrianne and Danneel smile when she looks up at them. 

"Who's a messy girl?" Danneel asks fondly.

"I am." 

She can feel the stickiness of the frosting on her nose and cheeks and can only imagine what she looks like to them, smeared with pink frosting with a dog's tail hanging from her ass. 

"Clean yourself up," Adrianne says. "Panties only, no hands."

Her panties are a spit-soaked mess on the floor but Gen buries her face in them without argument. She rubs her face against it, feeling the top of her breasts grind against the carpet and the tail in her butt waggle with the movement. 

Her cunt is wet and pulsing, but she closes her eyes as she wipes her frosting-covered face against her panties, relishing the familiar slide towards content submission. This kind of game is easy and hard at the same time, no begging or pleading or thought needed, just instant obedience, and as she grinds her bare, wet pussy against thin air, she hopes they'll give her what she needs soon.

"Stop," Danneel says, and Gen freezes.

"How does your cunt feel?" Adrianne asks.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Gen can see Adrianne's fingers working her clit and her own clit throbs with needy jealousy. "It's wet," she says. "It's really wet."

"How bad do you want to get fucked?" Adrianne asks. "Would you eat my pussy?"

Gen nods. "Yes."

"Would you lick my ass?"

"Yes."

"Would you lick my feet?"

"Yes."

They're questions, not orders and Gen squirms in place, desperate for an order if it'll mean she gets fucked.

"Would you hump that table leg like a dog in heat?" Adrianne continues, breathing hard as she plays with her own clit.

"Yes," Gen says honestly.

"Would you let me lead you around in public like a good little puppy?"

It's a fight for Gen not to hesitate. "No." 

She knows Adrianne would never make her do that but she desperately wants to follow her answer with apologetic pleas to do something else to earn an orgasm. That question wasn't asked though and she bites her tongue to keep silent as her cunt gets wetter and wetter.

Adrianne doesn't seem fazed by the answer, just smiles and murmurs, "Good girl." She shifts position, working her clit faster as she orders, "Slap your pussy as hard as you can five times."

Gen closes her eyes as she brings her hand up between her spread legs. It's not as hard as Adrianne or Danneel would slap her -- there's only so much pain she can inflict on herself, after all -- but it's hard enough to make her cry out.

"Count them," Danneel says.

"O-One!" Gen stammers. Her cunt stings, dirty fire flaring up to meet the heat that's already pouring through her, but she slaps herself again, yelping at the contact against her clit. "Two!"

Adrianne comes somewhere between four and five. She rides out her orgasm with a yell as Gen slaps her cunt one last time. It hurts, bright and vividly painful, but she's wet and desperate enough that if they allowed it, she would keep going just to have some kind of pressure on her clit. She knows her eyes are wet and her cheeks are red when she looks up at them and she's pretty sure the flush covers her whole body as she kneels there, waiting.

Danneel rolls a fake dick across the floor to rest between her knees.

"Put that in your cunt," she says. "Don't touch your clit."

Normally, Gen thinks, they'd be some kind of threat with that, a promised spanking or punishment if she disobeyed. Now the only thing she has to stop her is her own willpower and it's enough to make her hand tremble as she reaches for the dildo.

It's short and red and reasonably thick, although Gen knows she could probably take thicker, even with the plug in her ass. She's not about to question anything, however, and rests herself down on her elbow while she reaches back to her dripping pussy.

Sweat slides down the curves of her tits, pooling in her cleavage as she breathes in deep. She feels it on her face and the back of her neck, making her long hair damp with sweat, but she assumes it will only get worse before the play is over.

The dildo slides in easily, even as her pussy clenches at the newest intrusion. As short as it is, it still feels big inside her with the plug filling up her ass and the dildo now nestled in her cunt.

Still adjusting to the stretch of it, Gen frowns when Adrianne rolls a second dildo across to her.

It's black and bigger than the first, a lot longer and a tiny bit thicker, and Gen's arousal is replaced with fleeting confusion when Adrianne says, "Take the red one out of your pussy."

She does, sliding it out of her pussy gladly. Her clit aches with how badly it wants to be touched and her pussy feels fucked open for a long second before she readjusts to the feeling of just the plug in her ass.

"Put that in your mouth," Adrianne says, sweet as spring. "And put the other one in your pussy."

It takes all Gen has to hold back a pleading sob.

Her cunt is hot and wet and she writhes against nothing as she lifts her head up to look at them. Danneel's shirt is gone and she has one hand on her breast and one down her panties as she watches proceedings, while Adrianne's hand is far enough down that Gen would bet she has at least three fingers inside herself.

Remembering her position in this roleplay, she grips the base of the red dildo and holds it to her lips. It's covered with her juices still, glistening in the light, and Gen's cunt tightens out of reflex as she sucks in slowly into her mouth. The taste floods her mouth, moreso than when she was gagged with her panties, but she licks at it eagerly to taste her pussy all over the fake dick. It's slick as it slides in deeper, not quite hitting the back of her throat, and she's grateful to them for choosing a short one as she clamps her teeth around the base and picks up the second dildo.

It's almost the same thickness as the first and so goes in easier now that she's opened herself up, but Gen groans around the cock in her mouth once the dildo goes in deeper.

"Lie on your back," Danneel says, rolling her hips in slow circles.

Moving gingerly, Gen lays down flat on the carpet, legs spread wide. Gravity helps her hold the cock in her mouth but she gasps a little at the change in angle of the plug in her ass and the dildo which is halfway inside her cunt. 

Spreading her thighs as wide as she can, she takes it deeper and deeper, as Adrianne murmurs in encouragement, "That's it, baby. Fill those pretty little holes up. Make yourself fucking airtight for us."

Gen moans around the dick, bucking her hips up with helpless want as she guides the dildo the rest of the way into her cunt. It pushes the breath out of her and she lies there for a second, sweating and shaking and gasping as she adjusts to the feeling of fullness. Her mouth, cunt and ass are filled to the brim and as well as the pressure of being stuffed full, humiliated arousal courses through her at the knowledge that she did this entirely to herself.

Her tits ache with every breath as she lies there helplessly, feeling the plug and the dildo shift every time she moves a muscle. The tail hangs between her cheeks, thick and embarrassing, and when Danneel speaks again, Gen's almost too overwhelmed to lift her head to look at her.

"Take this," Danneel says, tossing something over to her. "Make yourself come for us."

Gen looks up at that to see the bullet vibrator next to her on the carpet. It takes way too much effort for her to pick it up and turn it on but she moans in breathless relief when she finally, _finally_ gets to allow her clit some stimulation.

The bullet's her favorite, small and neat and powerful, and after sliding it once down the lips of her soaking pussy, she sets it against her clit with a groan of relief. The heat builds quickly, stoking the fire inside her as sweat runs down her breasts and thighs, and Gen can't keep from canting her hips up to meet the power of the vibrations. She hears Adrianne come again but can't bring herself to look over as she closes her eyes and rides the bullet closer to completion.

She's stuffed full, lips, cunt and ass stretched wide and open for the toys she's fucked herself with, and she grinds down, sucking on the fake dick and feeling the fullness of the plug inside her as she draws herself to the edge.

"Take it off your clit."

Gen almost screams at Danneel's order. It takes everything she has to lift the bullet off her clit and she sobs, too far gone to even beg coherently.

Danneel says nothing, leaving Gen squirming helplessly on the floor. She cries around the dick, willing to offer almost anything if she can just put the vibe back on her clit, and she almost passes out in relief when Danneel says, "Put it back and come."

She comes in a heartbeat. The vibe sweeps her over the edge before she even has time to take a breath and Gen screams herself hoarse around the cock in her mouth. It's too much, too much stuffed in her holes, too much pressure around her tits, too much vibration on her clit, and she shakes as she yells out, grinding and writhing and bucking until she collapses in a trembling, sweat-soaked mess on the floor.

The vibe drops from her hand and she tastes cupcake and her own cunt as she gasps for breath. Someone pulls the dildos out of her mouth and pussy and Gen shudders when the plug is next, sliding free of the tight ring of her ass.

A pair of hands squeeze her constricted tits and she opens her eyes with a weak smile to see Adrianne and Danneel kneeling over her.

"You didn't pass out," Adrianne says cheerfully. "I think Danneel owes me ten bucks now."

"Shut up," Danneel says, nudging Adiranne with her elbow. "We didn't bet," she promises, brushing Gen's damp hair out of her face. "I'm just glad you had a good time."

"We all had a good time," Adrianne adds. "You were so good though. So obedient. I didn't think you could do all that."

Gen manages a weak shrug and speaks past a dry mouth, "Mind control, right?"

"You are very good at being mind controlled," Danneel agrees with a smile. "I mean, I don't think it counts as a valuable life skill but I guess it has its uses."

Slowly filling in all the details of the evening, Gen looks between Danneel and Adrianne as she asks, "Hey, where did that cupcake come from? I didn't know we had cupcakes."

Danneel smiles. "I bought them today," she admits. "We were trying to hide them until afterwards."

"I hear cupcakes are the best post-mind control treat," Gen says hopefully.

Danneel laughs. "Is that code for 'bring me cupcakes already'?"

"Yes," Gen says. "Yes, it is."

"On it." 

Danneel's on her feet in a second, still sans t-shirt, and Gen watches dopily as she heads for the kitchen. Adrianne's hands are still on her tits as she works at unfastening her top, and Gen lets out a little sigh of contentment. 

She thinks she would be okay if all evenings ended with one of her hot girlfriends playing with her breasts while the other one brought her cupcakes.


End file.
